


一个神话AU

by halfcloud



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfcloud/pseuds/halfcloud
Summary: 张继科和马龙是神





	一个神话AU

天上的神殿金碧辉煌，地上的凡人行色匆忙。  
“你已在此观察凡人数个百年，也足够解闷。现在也该随我回去，我亲爱的光明之神。”  
那光明之神抬起头，便见黑暗之神立在他身侧。马龙起身，拂去衣袖沾染的凡尘，嗤笑道，“你，黑暗之神，不在你的暗影宫休息，到众生之井寻我做什么？难道我的光明已经驱赶世上所有黑暗，竟使我的兄弟无事可做，只得以寻我为营？”  
张继科也并不羞恼，反倒笑着将那光明神祗搂入怀中，一一应对，“因那黑暗之神并非光明神的兄弟，而是他的爱侣；我之暗影宫也并非我之暗影宫，那宫邸的半数已刻上了光明神的名讳；同样，光明宫的一半也属于黑暗之神。那黑暗神在神域寻不到他的爱人，自然四处寻找。”  
那光明神对着爱人眉眼含笑，却仍有一丝苦恼，“我并非在此游玩解闷，只因见人间战火纷繁而忧神忧思。几百年对你我只是须臾，对人间却是朝代更迭。我见他们起纷争的原因是为争权夺势，便不再觉得可怜，只觉得人间仍是不开化的蛮荒流放之地，肮脏无趣，因也并不想再救赎他们。我是光明之神，怎能有这样的想法？我的爱人，众神之神面前的宠儿，请你告诉我，我该如何？”  
黑暗神听罢，笑着亲吻了爱人。“你，光明之子，因你属于光明，故你的双眼容不下半分黑暗。你的宫殿日夜宫灯长明，诗歌之神也最爱与你为伴，因他可以把你的善德、品行写进诗歌，使吟游诗人传唱九界。而凡人自从被逐出伊甸园，变得贪婪、无知、堕落，失去了一切与神相通的地方，你自然不屑于救赎罪人。”  
马龙对黑暗神的说法感到满意，也宽了心。但他有意难为爱人，又道，“我既不得见黑暗，又怎使你成为我的爱人？”  
张继科像是对光明神祗的为难早有准备，“因众神之神创世之初，便以创世巨斧劈裂光明与黑暗，因此有了你我；你我前世本一体，今生分两魄，自然要灵魂相认，成为伴侣。我虽黑暗之神，却不是罪恶之魔。我为伤痛之人送去良夜抚慰伤痛，也为功德之人送来树影拭去汗水。若是恶鬼涂炭生灵，我必将他送入无尽冬夜，使他再也不能见天日。我是你的背面，也是你的镜子。你我相生相伴，不可分离。也因此只有我才能成为你的爱人、你的伴侣。现在，我的爱，不要再让凡人之事占据你全部思绪，他们不值得你忧虑深思。同我回家，我的丈夫。”  
光明神便与黑暗神十指相扣，离开了令他烦恼的众生之井。  
是的，他的爱，他的另一半，他的丈夫，他的镜子，他的黑暗之神。是他，也只能是他。如果没有黑暗，他的光明也失去了意义。  
马龙的出神被张继科看在眼里，“我的爱，你仍在为了凡人忧愁吗？”  
那光明神狡黠一笑，“并不是，我在思念黑暗之神。”  
黑暗神为马龙突如其来的直白讶异，却笑道，“你不必思念他，他便在你身侧，寻遍九界也没有任何事物可以让你我分离。便是创世巨斧再劈一遭，我也必定上天入地地寻你。我早已将你刻入我的灵魂，便是转世重生，我也不会忘记爱你。”  
光明神为了黑暗神的情话有些脸红，便主动献上亲吻。  
那一瞬，神光普照凡间，良夜抚平伤痛。  
end

**Author's Note:**

> 瞎写的，最近北欧神话看多了。一个四不像，别较真。


End file.
